Turning into Raven
by Sweet Princess RobStar4ever
Summary: A normal girl tired of her normal life. A starry night. A wish upon a star. A BIG TROUBLE!...RaeBB
1. Wish

Hola a todos! ...How you've been guys? Oh, Happy new year '.

Like you can see, i'm back with a new fanfic...YAY!...But this time, it is not a fluffly Star/Rob . ...this is a Rae/Beast Boy, and it's not fluffly...it's more like...stupid xDDD

I know I said it before, but remenber : I'M FROM CHILE...so, my grammar it's not the best ok? . .

I would like to thanks everyone who read my last (and first!) fanfic,

"Pijama's Party Time":

Chynee

Sexc Violet

Thebiggestfan

Robin's Fair Lady

Daydreaming-Forever Hidden

BananaBoots

PillzBerryDoughFrEaK 1

Silverstar871

Blaze83

And specially to "Brazilian Star" (hey! We haven't talk in a loooong time!...I miss you . )

Ok, so before you read, you should know that this fanfic IT'S NOT MINE!...it's from my Evil little sister xDDD, but I change a lot of things…because the fanfic maked no sense xDD. Besides i'm not the kind of person that loves to write "humor fanfics"…I'm more like "I love, yes i love you too, and then, they deeply kissed and blablabla"

Oh, and before i forgot it!... I can accept productive flames ok?...and please ...don't make my Evil littel sister unhappy...PLEASE! . ...T.T

Oh and:

_Cursive: Kiara's POV...now, maybe you're wondering...who the hell is Kiara?...Well, she's just my own character _

Disclaimer: I still do not own Teen Titans...¬¬ damn

So, let's beggin the fanfic...

Turning into Raven

_It was late, very late. After dinner, everyone had gone to their bedrooms, and probably they were on a very deep sleep. Everyone but me. I was thinkg "This stupid life it's so boring!. I mean, it's all about routine: Waking up, having breakfast, going to school, being with your friends, lunch, then get home again, doing your stupid homework, having dinner with all your family, and then, going to sleep just because you have to do the same thing the next day and the next day and the next day and blablabla, until you're dead." _

_So, while I was sitting next to the window, I was still thinking..."What if I could break the routine? What if I could change my life? What if i could ...mmm, I don't know, turn into another person like...mmm...like Raven! just for a couple days! that would be so fun!...she's cool, she's got great powers and she lives in that cool T tower with all her friends. She lives with that cute funny green boy called Beast Boy oo...he's soooo cute."_

_I was looking at the stars, they were beautiful that night, however there was one star that shone more than the others. It's stupid, but i heard once that if you look at the stars and wish something with all your heart, it will came true... i think my little sister told me that xDD. Anyways, call me crazy if you want, but i was bored ok? so...I wished. _

XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Next Day

She didn't get her wish, so she woke up, took breakfast, went to school, had a nice but short time with her friends, then she had lunch, got home again, did her homework, had dinner with all her family and she went to sleep.

The end

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Hey, wait a minute, why didn't i get my wish? ¬¬, this is supossed to be a happy fanfic, not a sad one u.u

- But this is not sad! This is great, it's just the perfect end!

- No, it's not ¬¬

- Yes, it IS

- No, it's not ¬¬

- Of course it is!

- NO IT'S NOT! I WANNA GET MY WISH, YOU FUCKER! THIS IS NOT THE PERFECT ENDING, THIS IS JUST CRAP! YOU SUCK!

- . ...oh, you really wanna get your wish right? T.T you really think i suck?

- YES, BITCH!

- reeeeaaallyyyy , really reaaaaaaally?

- ¬¬ YES!

- T.T...but...but...i thought is was a cool ending!

- u.u...Look, you're not that bad ok?...just make the stupid wish come true ok?

- And i won't suck then?

- u.u...No, you won't

- oh, oK then

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Again, Next Morning u.u'

_I woke up the next morning. Stupid clock's alarm! I knew I had go to school!...However, I was feeling different that moring. I tried to turn off the colck's alarm, but i couldn't find it. Slowly, I tried to open my eyes and I realize that is wasn't my room. It was dark, and it was only iluminated by a red light that came from everywhere. I was so concentrated and trying to find a reasonable explanation for all of this when suddenly I hear someone knocking at my door very hardly._

_After knoking at my door like a crazy, the "unknown person" was yelling at...me? . I don't know, Raven wasn't my name...that was just too weird, so i tried to sleep again...maybe i was just dreaming. _

_I was closing my eyes, when I heard the crazy knocking my door again. I was getting reeeeally mad, so i walked towards the stupid door, and opened it._

- Rae, what's the matter with you, we've got to go to kick some ass! – There was a boy in front of me...but, actually, he wasn't a common boy...he was green

- You're green! OMFG, YOU'RE BEAST BOY!

- Ehhh...Rae?...are you feeling ok?

_OMG OMG OMG OMG! I was sooo excited! My wish came true!...I didn't notice that Beast boy was looking at me like if i was a freak or something._

_- _Raven, why don't you calm down dude, you'r acting very weird today and...it scares meee T.T

_I tryed to calm myself down, and be more serius, because some objects started to make "boom" around me . . I did my best and spoke with the coldest and unexpresionable voice that i could do, and put my face like if i was really bored. _

- Sorry, I haven't meditated lately. Please forget this incident and leave me alone.

_It didn't seems to work ver well, beacuse he looked scared of my sudden change_.

- Oh...ok Rae.

_He was leaving and I felt like if i had just save my ass from a burning WC...i didn't want to explain anything to anyone now!...I was about to close my door when he turned around...oh no, there comes the burning wc . _

- Raven i almost forgot something!...we've got a fight to win!...eveyone else left!

_Crap_

- Ehhh...Beast Boy, I don't think I'm going. I'm not feeling very well – I said with my monotone voice again

- Ok...so, mmm...do you want some company?

- Yes! – i said too excited, and a glass in my bedroom broke. – I mean, why not?- i said with my monotone voice trying to fix it. . - But, aren't you supossed to be with the others?

- Nah! They've got all under control!

- If you say so...

_I've seen Raven walking through the walls, so I thought it would be fun I if do it, because, duh, I'm Raven now, that means, i can do it too..._

BUMP!

- OUCH! STUPID WALL! – _Ok, i can't walk through the wall_s...

- HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

- _He's laughing at me! AT ME!_ - Shut up! ¬¬...it's not funny – I said angryly

- Sorry – He stoped inmediately

_We walked inside the dark, creepy room and I sat in the bed...my bed now. It's a very nice bed after all, it's big!. I studied more my new bedroom and I could see that there were a pile of books in a corner of the room. I could see a lot of creepy paints in all the room, and I saw a closet, my closet I guess. I decided to look inside it later. I looked at Beast boy, and he was looking at me again with a concerned look in his eyes. Maybe because I was looking everywhere like if I've never been in this room before._

- What? - I asked him and I realize that he was sitting next to me now

- What are you waiting for? – He said

- Oh! Right – I said, and I put myself very close to his face, spacially, close to his lips, and I tried to kiss him. We were so close, but he suddenly realize what I was doing and he stepped back

- O/O Rae!...What are you doing dude?

- I tought you wanted me to k... – But he didn't let me finish

- NO!... I mean, yes...I mean NO, I was trying to tell you that you've got to meditate now, and maybe you'll feel better later O/o

- Oh... – I said very embarased, I even could feel my cheeks burning. Luckily, the room was vary dark. However, I could feel that something broke behind me, but I didn't care

- Hey Rae mmmm... do you need something, I mean, I can go to the kitchen and bring you an herbal tea if you want to.

- Ok

- And when Cyborg and the others come back, I can tell him that you're not felling very well, and maybe he can help you, ok?

- Ok – I said again

- Are you going to meditate now?

- Ok...I mean, Yes. Now get out of here and bring me some tea.

- Yeah...I'll be right back in a minute – He said as he walked towards my bedroom door leaving me alone with all this confusion in my head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ok, that's the first chappy

Tell me if you like it, or if i just suck .

Please remember not make mi evil little sister unhappy .

T.T Please...and now...

Reviews!...

Take care everyone!


	2. Dammit! where's my herbal tea?

Hey guys ' ... it's been a loooong time and i'm really sorry about that, i'm not gonna lie to you, but it's just that i'm sooo lazy . ...that's the reason why i like one-shots better than long fanfics!

But, i'm back!...and i don't know if it's good or bad actually, but still...I'M BACK! Hehehe

Oh, besides asking you to forgive me for the long waiting, i wanted to apologize for my darn bad grammar . , really, i'm terribly sorry about that, but please be nice with me, i'm still learning!

And before i forget it, i wanted to thanks all the people that read this story and make me so happy leaving me NICE reviews...¬¬. But if you guys are going to flame me please let it be a constructive fame ù.u

Anyways, let's do this...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, cuz if they were mine, Rae and Beast Boy would be together, same as Rob and Star and Jinx with the hottest guy ever...cough cough ehmm, Kid Flash ' , and they would be still on Cartoon Network damn it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Charpet two:**

"**Dammit, where's my herbal tea?"**

**.Beast Boy.**

Wow...dude, that's all i can say!

I wonder why is she acting so weird, i mean, weirder than she was before (of course i mean "wierd" in a good way...) Dude, she almost FREAKIN' KISSED ME!... Altough it wouldn't have been so bad hehehe...OH, BAD BEAST BOY! Shoo dirty toughts, shoo! '

Ahem, anyways, what was i talking about? Oh yeah... Man, she's definitely not herself. I can't explain it but i could feel that something just wasn't right... I don't know, maybe the confused look in her eyes, or the fact that she broke a lot of things while i was in her room and then she crashed with the wall, or even weirder, the fact that she agreed with my company!

I think she's sick or...maybe she was replaced by a robot, or she was kindapped by zombies! Or she decided to past to the dark side and she's planning a HUGE "let's destroy the world plan"! or or or...even worst, she went on vacations to the Caribean and she didn't take us with her!

Oh man, Beast Boy, dude you've got to calm down... it's not like the old "less weird" Raven it's not ever coming back. She told me that she haven't meditated these days and that's the reason for her excessive weirdness. But still, I'm worried about her. She was looking at her room like she had never been there before. Should i talk to her?...Naaah, I don't even think she'll tell me anything anyways...but I can try!

Ok, I'll talk to her, but maybe later, when she's more relax, not now, cuz she could, i don't know... try to kiss me again!

Oh, actually I think I could talk to her right now...hehehe

- Beast Boy, are you still standing in front of my bedroom door! WHERE THE HELL IT'S MY HERBAL TEA, DAMMIT!

- Coming!

Ehmm... no, she's just not in the mood. I better go to the kitchen and bring her the tea, and then, I'll talk to her. Where the heck was her tea anyways? Oh yeah, right next to the cabinet of my tofu. Oh, and the cups?... Dude, that's why i'm never in the kitchen, cooking it's so compicated... Ok, i know i'm not cooking, but making herbal tea it's hard too!

After a while, I finally made her tea... very well Beast Boy, it's your day's good action. Now, go to her room again

BOOOOOOOM!

Oh, look! a big explotion in the center of the city... cool, i can see the Starfire's green star bolts from here...hehehe. Seems like they need some help...Well anyways, i'm just gonna give Raven her herbal tea before she gets really angry

Now that i think about it, I'm such a good guy, i mean, i'm a nice, good looking and a very intellignet green dude! I still do not undersantd why nobody wants to spend some time with me, except for the weird new Raven...

Should i buy a pet? Oh right, i forgot i've got Silkie ' ...But still, a spider would be so cool!

Oh look there's a piece of lint right there... this place it's such a mess, nobody cleans here! Maybe some day i will...

Am I forgeting something?...oh right, the tea '

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.Raven's... ahem, I mean, Kiara.**

Why is he taking so long! Ok, he's super cute and everything, but he's very slow making some herbal tea... boys ù.u

- Rae, I've got your tea – I heard the green cute boy behind the door. Gosh, it's been like 10 years since I asked him for the damn tea!

- Come in Beast Boy! – I said trying to look very calm... _trying_

- There it is, just like you like it Rae, not too hot, but still not cold! – he told me happily... It's just me or he seems nervous? Oh right, maybe beacuse I threw myslef at him like a desesperate crazy fan girl before... Ok, i didn't "threw" myslef, but Gosh, i mean, i almost kissed him!

- Oh, thanks Beast Boy – I was still trying to be cool, but my stupid uncontrolable emotions had to ruin my "i'm a totally realxed goth girl" performance ù.ú... so, i heard a "CRASH" again, and one of the creepy pictures hanging on the wall fell to the floor – _damn it_!...ahem...sorry for that, I told you i haven't meditated in a while – I said apologizing as Beast Boy gave me the tea.

- It's ok, Rae...hey, I don't wanna be too annoying and i know i asked you before but...are you sure you're ok? – He asked me again giving me a concerned look

- Sure Beast Boy, I'm cool, I just need meditation – _stupid emotions, please don't break anything!_

- Well, if you said so, i guess it's fine – He told me as he turned around to leave me again

- Yeah, cool... and Beast Boy! – i said before he leaves – About what happened a while ago... – he looked at me like if he was scared or something... maybe he thinks i'm gonna kick his ass if he mention the "kiss" again – I just wanted to say that i'm really s...

But I couldn't finish my apologize, cause' suddenly some crazy boy in a mask and in a thight speedo was yelling furiously our names

- RAVEN! BEAST BOY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BOTH!

Uh oh... now we're in trouble... and i couldn't even took my tea, darn it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, yeah, i know it's very short, but i did it with all my heart for you guys! xDDD

Oh, and now to respond the reviews that make me so happy

Unlikely-to-bear-it: Yay! If you want me to tell you the truth, your review made me continue this story... i mean, i thought that if at least, one person liked it, it deserves to be finish! Thank you sooo much!

The Riddler : ¬¬ gee… thank you so much... I thought i said "constructive criticism" ù.u

BrianDarksoul: ehmm…thanks? . … xDDD

I hope you guys liked it, and I'll try to update as soon as i can, REALLY!... but just if you tell me if if you liked it or not, so...

REVIEW!


End file.
